


Inappropriate times

by Tod (naughtod)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtod/pseuds/Tod
Summary: Goldie loves to appear at really inconvenient times, doesn't she, Mr. McDuck?
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Inappropriate times

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my drakepad smuts, I know but please have this instead and I know I haven't been here in years, but PLEASE have this instead.

The sound is ringing in Scrooge's head and the grunting that is growing in his chest is starting to be too big to keep holding it down, but he has to.

If he doesn't wanna wake up his family, he has to.

Goldie goes up and down, her bouncing chest a good indicator of that. The cock inside her slides nicely in and out, the wet sounds of the action the only thing that echoes in the room. Goldie moans like there's no tomorrow, Scrooge covers her mouth with a curse on his own, Goldie only laughs and doesn't care, her pace quickening and making Scrooge growl like a beast.

It's 7 a.m.

Beakley will wake up soon.

"Goldie, you—."

Goldie doesn't let him finish, a particularly harsh and smooth trust making them both groan, Goldie smiles satisfied and keeps riding him, not minding any word that comes out his mouth that isn't a moan, a groan or a beg.

"C'mon, Scroogey~" she singsongs, she lets herself fall completely, taking all of Scrooge's cock inside her in a stride, so deep in her she feels it everywhere and tightens around him, her head falling down and moaning. Scrooge loves the sound but fears the repercussions.

"Shut it!"

"Why, Scroogey?"

"My family—"

"If you want me to shut up so bad, why don't you make me, Mr. McMoneybags?"

Scrooge stops in his tracks, his eyes open wide and his whole face downing in anger and madness, his hands grab Goldie's wrist with much more strength than necessary nnd before Goldie could do anything about it, she isn't riding him anymore and her face is right there in front of his cock.

"Open wide," Scrooge growls under his breath, one hand holding his cock and the other holding Goldie by her hair. Goldie looks him directly in the eye when she does as told, Scrooge doesn't feel at all in control. It's like he fell exactly where she wants him to fall.

He doesn't care that much when his cock slides inside Goldie's pretty beak, the blonde moaning around it with her cheeks a perfect rosy color. Scrooge loves it, he remembers why he couldn't deny her anything ( ~~because he loves her~~ ).

Scrooge gets a better hold of her hair and without much prompting, fucks her mouth fast and nicely.

It only seems to make the sound worse, Goldie is almost screaming while he fucks her throat deeply and passionately, holding her head down and barely giving her any room to breathe, she looks so extremely satisfied that somehow only makes Scrooge trust his cock harder inside her mouth. It doesn't make her more silent, and Scrooge tries to stop lying to himself that he wants that

A knock is on his door. And Scrooge feels a chill running through his spine. Of all the—

"Mr. McDuck? Breakfast will be ready soon."

He tries to keep her head down, no movement so she would shut up. But this was Goldie, and not only she didn't gag, she uses that opportunity to lick his cock like she wanted to eat him whole. Scrooge groans deeply, his hands tightening in he head.

Scrooge makes an effort not even him know he could do to talk.

"Beakley, I—."

Goldie sucks, and Scrooge almost has a heart attack.

"I will be there later, save my food for—" he starts, only for Goldie's tongue to go around smoothly and make Scrooge jump and trust in her mouth harshly, making her moan loudly— " _LATER!"_ he ends up screaming.

"McDuck? Are you—?"

"I am, I am! Curse me kilts, just give me five minutes more!"

"Alright, sir. Don't take too long with Ms. O'Gilt. The kids will be awake soon and Della and Donald aren't going to be exactly happy if they hear anything."

But of course.

Goldie frees herself from his cock and laughs, happy like a naughty young woman. Scrooge pouts at her and that only makes her laugh harder.

"Goldie, you treacherous woman."

"Oh, please, like you didn't want to."

Scrooge humphs, and crosses his arms. This woman sure is inconvenient.

Goldie just smiles, her face bright and her cheeks rosy like a pretty yellow rose. Scrooge knows he can't deny her and Scrooge knows she can't deny him.

He laughs to himself and then says, "well, where were we?"

Goldie laughs and her head goes down. Scrooge doesn't shut her up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, what a ride (haha get it? Because— *gets shot*)
> 
> naughtod in tumblr and twitter!


End file.
